giganticfandomcom-20200223-history
Beckett/Hero
Abilities faster and have no spread or recoil. |name-ll=Close Quarters |skill-ll=Deal increased at close range. (+10%) |name-lr=AP 'em |skill-lr=Gain 30% . |name-rl=Painfully Accurate |skill-rl=Gain +10% to damage. (+30% total damage for critical hits) |name-rr=Tactical Shooter |skill-rr=Deal extra from the . (+15%)}} . (-10 armor, 3s) |name-r=Tear Gas |skill-r=Creates areas when it bounces. (-50% healing, 3s duration) |name-ll=Frag Grenade |skill-ll=Explosion has a larger radius. |name-lr=Smart Grenade |skill-lr=Direct hits deal +100 and explodes immediately. |name-rl=Lingering Fumes |skill-rl=Poison areas last longer. (6s) |name-rr=Exhaust Fumes |skill-rr=Using the E/RB JETPACK reduces GRENADE cooldown by 10s.}} on all enemies hit, but have reduced range. (20 dmg/s, 3s duration, -10m) |name-ll=Arming Time |skill-ll='Q/LB,LMB/RT: CANNON' shots deal more the further they travel. (Up to +15%) |name-lr=Fully Loaded |skill-lr='Q/LB,LMB/RT:' With full ammo, CANNON deals +100 . |name-rl=After Burner |skill-rl='Q/LB,LMB/RT: CANNON' shots pierce through enemies, all enemies hit. |name-rr=Blast Radius |skill-rr='Q/LB,LMB/RT: CANNON' shots explode on impact, dealing area damage.}} . |name-rl=Ignition Switch |skill-rl='SPRINT+E/RB:' Leaves a trail of on the ground on start. (2s) |name-rr=Blast Away |skill-rr='SPRINT+E/RB:' enemies away on start.}} chance builds faster. (+25%) |name-r=Will to Power |skill-r='F/LS+RT,LMB/RT:' +10% and +10% front after using FOCUS. (Lasts until you die) |name-ll=Tactical Awareness |skill-ll=+10% back . +10% damage from . |name-lr=En Garde |skill-lr=+20% front while attacking. |name-rl=Supreme Will |skill-rl='F/LS+RT,LMB/RT:' 100% chance and +100 when you use FOCUS. |name-rr=Refocus |skill-rr=+15% gain. F/LS+RT,LMB/RT: +25% gain after using FOCUS. (Lasts until you die)}} Talents for 3s. |clash=+15% .}} . |clash=Gain double while jetpacking.}} Strategy Beckett is highly usable and powerful, but only if used correctly. Because her jetpack boosts her survivability dramatically even in the fact of a low defense rating, timing your jetpack usage to ensure you're out of harms way can turn Beckett from a mid range hero into a top range DPS dealer. This high damage pair is super powerful, and she is arguably a better DPS than Charnok, with few situational exceptions. She can also use her jetpack to access parts of the map closed to other heroes, like secret passageways to the enemy Guardian and high vantage points for "sniping" and "camping". Understanding her strengths and weaknesses is key to success, so consider what role you want to play before picking Beckett. Tips and Tricks *'CANNON' is great for ranged fights, and MACHINE PISTOLS are suited for close quarters combat. They are this way by design, so don't use them for inappropriate situations, as you'll find yourself quickly ineffective. *'MACHINE PISTOLS' are great for clearing creatures and the Wound out fast. *'RMB/LT GRENADE:' **Use grenade to finish off targets at a distance as it could be thrown at a far distance **The grenade has a huge cooldown, so you need to use it within a group of enemies or when you can deal damage to high armor heroes. If you miss, you're negating a lot of your power for a long time. *'E/RB JETPACK:' **Using jetpack can be a great way to get out of combat quick, so don't be afraid to use it. **The jetpack is also a great tool for hit and runs. Jumping into combat, popping off a few shots, and then using the Jetpack to get beyond the enemy strike range can be a hugely effective method of attack. **Find the secret in each level, the tunnel leading from your side of the map to the enemy guardian, and use the jetpack to exploit it as often and completely as possible. *'F,LMB/LS+RT,RT AIRSTRIKE:' **Beckett's sends out explosive bombs at the same area so do not use it at an area that would not have enemies it or if they are able to move a lot. Try to use her focus on areas that are always packed such as Power Circles which could be pretty deadly. **The Airstrike requires holding the Focus key down, targeting, and then releasing, which eats up significant amounts of time. Factor this into your engagements. **Combo the RMB/LT GRENADE with the Airstrike for maximum area of effect damage. *Stay on the edge of fights to deal damage while negating a lot of the threat to yourself. *Stack the Dominator perk so that if you run into high cooldown and are down and out, you can quickly back out with what skills you have left. Category:Hero Stats and Skills